


The Ball is in the Air

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, h/c, plague related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Starsky waits  for the ball to land......A Drabble written in response to a Trivia Thursday prompt.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 20





	The Ball is in the Air

All day, Starsky had been hearing it. The ball was in the air. During the drive to the airport with Judith, the buzz of the excited, expectant crowd tickled his spine like electricity. It began when Hutch hugged him joyfully on the hospital steps, then continued as, burst of energy spent, he allowed himself to be taken home and put to bed. It was there as he cleaned and cooked, waiting for Hutch to wake up. It reached its crescendo as he heard his name called softly, and saw Hutch holding out his arms.

“I hear the sound too, Starsk”


End file.
